


Fallen Heart

by AnastaziaLillian



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastaziaLillian/pseuds/AnastaziaLillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Valuing Life is not weakness." - Mirage (Incredibles)<br/>Ever wonder why Ganondorf is the way he is? Maybe it's the fact that he constantly tries to deal with the fact that his daughter, Anastazia Lillian, was taken away from him and the only way to deal with the depression is death and destruction. Though, when he finds her and takes her in...he gets more what he bargained for when he realizes that she has a temper, multiple mental disorders, and a lust for bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fallen Heart

THE STORY COMMENCES:

_**Chapter 1** _

_(Ganondorf's P.O.V)_

_(Setting: A castle or mansion that Ganon owns on the line between Gerudo Desert and Hyrule Field.)_

_(Interpretation of Ganondorf: Hyrule Warriors redesign. Long red hair, warlord look, giant swords, amazingness.)_

        "GAH! I HATE PEOPLE SOMETIMES!" I thought while pacing around my room. I had been attacked by my own army not that long ago, to which I killed most of them. Though, I had recieved a few gashes on my face. My reaction to this whole debactle was destroying everything in my room. Everything had been flipped upside down, thrown at the wall, or was just broken. Well, save for the large organ that I could play expertly. The window had been shattered with the razor-sharp pieces scattered around. I had already sliced open my hand and the blood had soaked through the fabric. "God my life is good!" I mean for being Ganondorf, King of Evil Gerudo King of Thieves, Dark Lord, and anything in between, the mental disorders made you memorable for the crimes you caused. I ran my non-cut hand through my red-orange hair and smirked menacingly.

        "Frequent attacks on the Hylian Government again, sir?" asked one of the minions who lived in the dungeons of the castle. I turned slowly with widened eyes and a face that read annoyance.

        "Did I ask you to speak to me?!"

        "N-no-"

        I came up to the horrid looking creature and decapitated him. I picked up his head and threw it out the broken window. The minions body laid in a pool of blood and filth. I awaited the feeling of being fulfilled due to the murder.

        "NOTHING! Absolutely nothing!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air and kicking the headless body out-of-the-way. When I got to the bottom floor, I immediately went to the over-sized window that surveyed Hyrule Field. I could tell that there was a storm due soon. Rain would drench the land in a never-ending stream of sadness, but then lightning would light up the sky as if the gods were releasing their fury on those who dare defy them. Their screams of terror and agony led some people to believe that it was thunder. As I stared at the lush green land, I realized what the reason was for why I was like this. Power. which meant allowing me to be obsessed with finding new ways on how to increase my power. Anyways, I walked around, hearing nothing but the sound of my boots echo across the empty room, and the sounds of the gods who had arrived.

        "Sire, are you feeling alright?" another minion asked behind me.

        "Does it look like I am feeling alright, Servant number 13?" I said with little enthusiasm.

        "My lord, you are-"

        I rolled my eyes and walked away from the servant, who I cared nothing about. I made my way out to the courtyard where all I did was stare at the fountain and how the drops of rain met with the water already in the pool. Was this my only joy in life? To watch water droplets all day? I couldn't live my life with being a murderer without reason, honestly. I need a meaning in life, something that keeps me wondering what the next day will bring. Pets were out of the question, plants were BEYOND out of the running, I mean who would want to take care of a plant? What would you do with a plant? Ask it questions like,  _"Hey planty! What are you up to today?"_ or  _"Read any good books lately?"_  of course not! PLANTS DON'T READ BOOKS! Nor do they have anything to do with being a human or what ever I am. My only option was an apprentice or a second-in-command. Moving those thoughts to the side, I found myself looking up to the sky, the rain hitting my face, and asking the gods what 's the point in life for me.

        "You know what? We shall go to Castle Town to find the meaning in life!" I announced as I got on my horse and began riding to the town, knocking down anyone in my path. The rain was blinding me, and due to that I ended up being thrown off of my horse onto the soggy grass of Hyrule Field. When I managed to get up, I looked at the horse, dead in the eyes. Once that stare match was over, I got back on the horse and dashed into the southern entrance of the town. Only to find that everyone gone. The night was upon us, yet the gods who roamed the sky and let down their anger in a water-like form, were still here. That fury had formed small streams in the streets, some being two or three inches deep. The rain must have caused everyone to flee to their homes or higher ground. Seeing the vacancy of the town made my lips curl into a twisted smile.

        "PERFECT!" I growled as I got off of the horse and began walking through this place, making sure everyone knew that I was here and ran away. Along with trying to find the so-called, meaning in life. As I wandered about, I saw that there was drunks lying on the sides of the stone carved paths, asleep with a beer bottle in their hands. ' _Pitiful_ ' I thought to myself. Drunks were a disgrace to human life in general. I hated people who were like that, actually I hated people in general. When I realized that nothing here had anything to do with my goal, I walked back to my horse.

        I looked at my hand, which was the one that had the slice in it from one of the broken pieces of glass. The blood was gone but was replaced with water that had soaked through the fabric as well. I pulled the glove so it wasn't as loose. "Well, that was one big waste of-" my words came to a screaming halt when my eyes caught the glimpse of a horrifying sight. There was a girl around three or four-foot tall brushing her small hand along the horse's mane. The horse that was mine. She looked about five or six, but was unusually tall. Her skin was a light tan, though it was covered in bumps, bruises, and blood. The girls blonde and red hair ran down her neck and ended below her shoulder blades. Interestingly enough, the substance that was being released from it was not water. It was blood. She wore a tee-shirt and shorts, which symbolized that she must have been freezing, and her feet weren't covered with anything. I  _almost_  felt bad for her, but I couldn't help but realize the obvious fact that, there was someone touching something that was mine! I tried to make myself look as frightening as possible, and trudged up to the girl.

        "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TOUCHING MY HORSE!" I yelled outraged. Surprisingly, the girl didn't jump. She turned her anorexic-like body and her eyes did a slow scan of who had interrupted her. Then crossed her bruised arms.

        "Hm, why do you care?" she asked with a tone that by the looks of her age, shouldn't be using, especially with me. "If you cared, then you would've taken this horse with you and not let him be alone."

        I glared at her. I noticed that under her eyes were large purple circles, and I also saw that her eyes were amber, unusual for a Hylian, because Hylian people had blue-eyes rather amber. That was a trait similar to the Gerudo. I then took notice of her rounded ears. Okay, was this girl a real Hylian or not, because these signs point more to a Gerudo than someone from Hyrule. Changing back to reality, I stared down at the blonde and red-haired girl with devilish eyes. "Why aren't you hiding like everyone else, girl?" I exclaimed in her face.

        She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You don't scare me. And where would I hide, especially in this condition while it's raining? Sure, I'm only five and I should be the best at hide-and-seek, but have you seen what I look like? Blood, bruises, cuts, everything!"

        I looked her up and down. "Hm..big mouth and attitude for a...little girl like you." I responded coldly.

        "You caused everyone to go away?"

        "NO! The rain did, you tiny dumb blonde!"

        The girl gasped and kicked my shin with her foot, which she was the one who got hurt, not me. I went to her level.

        "Didn't hurt."

        "I didn't intend for it to hurt! But, now my foot is in extreme pain!" she said hopping around holding her injured foot, causing me to laugh.

        "You are quite the character, Missy, say-"

        "MY NAME IS NOT MISSY! IT'S ANASTAZIA! Anastazia Lillian, so to say."

        As soon as she said her name, my brain felt depleted of oxygen, causing me to become breathless. So what? She just said her name, no big deal it's just a name. But, it was the way she it. Voice full of attitude, sarcasm, and intimidation. "W-wait, did you say, Anastazia?" I said shakily while looking at her, my eyes transfixed on hers.

        "Yes. Why would I tell you a fake name? I'm not some weirdo trying to be someone else."

        "Well, changing the subject, Miss Anastazia, why are you here, and where are your parents, but more importantly, why are you covered in bruises and blood? You are wearing a sign that says,  _Help, I've fallen and can't get up, I need Life Alert._ "

        She began to weakly wander around me, holding her left shoulder with a purple bruised hand and a clenched up face that showed her pain mentally and physically. "My parents were murdered when I was three, so I've been put in foster homes ever since. The last one I was in, did this to me. They beat me and left me to die. I'm here because I ran away. I should ask you the same thing about why you're here, Mr. Evil?"

        "You are asking me, why I'm here?"

        "LA DUHH!"

        I laughed to myself. Surprising enough, this was the only time someone had said something that had made me laugh. "I'm here, because I'm trying to find the so called, meaning in life."

        "Sounds, boring."

        "Well, if you think that then, why don't you go home so I can carry out my goal without a girl like you getting in my way. I'll graciously take you home, if you'd-"

        "OH HELL NAH! I AIN'T GOING BACK THERE! ALSO, WHY YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE WANT TO HELP ME!" She yelled holding her other hand in front of her face, which made me realize that this girl was seriously traumatized from that home.

        There was an honest fact that I wanted to tell her. A secret that haunted me ever since that void formed in my chest. Though, if I told her the secret, she would deny everything and leave. The secret was the reason I wanted to help and save her. Now, because I couldn't tell her, I remained silent. Blinking rapidly and harnessed no expression on my face what-so-ever.

        "No answer, huh? No threats, no murder? And you call yourself the Evil King, maybe you should change that. Though, if you were going to threaten me, and I wasn't in this condition, I would hold a knife to your neck, my face inches from yours, my amber eyes against yours. I would then tell you that I could kill you easily, even if I'm only five. I have seen things, said things, and been through things, no normal kindergarten age child should see, said, and go through. The blade would then slice your throat, your fiendish blood would pour from the gash on to my small hands. My lips would curl into a sadistic smirk as I watched you succumb to your horrific and gruesome gash caused by a girl who was centuries younger than you. Be warned, Ganondorf. Be warned." she then walked out of the town, leaving me in an overall confused state. I stood up again, and blinked rapidly, in an, ' _I can't believe that just happened_ ' state.

        "W-was I just threatened by my own-" I stopped my words and felt my heart begin to beat quicker. Those eyes, filled with a lust of bloodshed. No mercy at all. If I was to adopt her, and raise her like I would a child, along with the potential for her to become my apprentice...then I, no, WE could be unstoppable. The  _Hyrule Enquirer_ would publish stories about unsolved murders that were secretly caused by the duo, consisting of me and that small, intimidating girl with the blonde and red hair. I had to find, persuade, and make sure that she could form an emotional and secure attachments. Something she clearly never was able to do. Recalling her saying that she had been in three foster homes after her parents were murdered and the obscure number of wounds she had on her body. I needed to save her before she died from hypothermia, due to the frigid weather of November. Having that take over my entire mind, I got on my horse and rode out of Castle Town's southern exit.

        I found her hobbling towards Hyrule Field and the Bridge of Eldin, how she managed to get there so quickly, I don't know. I could sense a presence out in the field that was not a good one. It was heading for Ana.

        "ANASTAZIA!" I yelled as the horse and I rushed towards her. Ana ended up jumping to the side and falling. "Why are you walking to the bridge!?" I asked her.

        "There's no point of living if no one loves you!" she responded through clenched teeth.

        "Ana, you have to get out of here, there's a-"

        "Okay, no. Just no. Stop trying to help me. I think I can take care of myself. So, if I want to end my life. I can and you shouldn't do anything about it, because you are Ganondorf. Someone who hates others especially children like me. So, get back on your horse and ride away."

        What was this girl saying! She is bound to get killed by angering me or that  _thing_  that is making its way over here. Either way, I needed this girl more than anything. She had something likable and overall frightening. But, I knew who she was already. That's why I became breathless when she told me her name. I heard stories about a small girl wandering around Hyrule for two years. No parents, no gaurdians, no one. Though, I guess she's going to hide those facts with one giant planned out lie.

        "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." a deep and monsterous voice bellowed behind us. I turned to see King Bublin II, the leader of the Bublin race. He was known to eat people...including children like Anastazia. "The king and a girl who looks like she has no meat on her at all."

        "Please." Ana said crossing her arms and rolling her amber eyes.

        "Wow. Attitude for a small one."

        I drew my swords quickly. I wanted this thing dead and gone. He happened to interupt a conversation that was bound to end in either one of us bleeding.

        "Ooo, scary blades," Bublin mocked in a similar way my ex-apprentice would say,

        "You know what? Eat dark magic bitch!" I shouted while plunging the violet covered swords into the monsters chest and ripping them out in a horrifying fashion. Almost black blood poured out of him as he died. I looked over at Ana, who looked satisfied. I glanced at the swords and wiped the filthy blood off of them with my cape.

        " You didn't have to do that you know." She said with sass.

        Ignoring her comment completely, I knelt to her level. Then, she backhanded my face with her bruised hand, which looked odd. It was as if it was smeared makeup due to the colors mixing together to make a worse color than the bruise.

        "Okay, that stops now."

"         Pssh, I can do what I want and you can't stop me."

        I gritted my teeth, due to the sheer anger for this girl right now. I wanted to slap her across her face, but I knew that if I did, she would either die or go into a coma.

        "Listen to me, Ana. You have a talent." I told her in an almost calm voice.

        "How would you know? You literally just met me five minutes ago!"

        "True, but in those five minutes, you appealed to me. I think you would be a great apprentice."

        "FOR WHAT!" She exclaimed.

        "Me, of course." I said with an increased amount of arrogance.

        She laughed. "You. You want me to be your apprentice?"

        "Yes. Sure, it's not something I would normally offer, but you have a hidden intimidation that is unexpected for your age. That is perfect you know."

        "Should that be taken as a compliment, or an insult?"

        I glared at her once again. "You are really getting on my nerves, girl." I growled.

        She flashed me a vain smile. "Am I now?"

        I stood up and grabbed my locks of hair then pulled them in aggravation. "GAH!"

        "You have problems."

        "OH MY-"

        "Don't shout!"

        I was extremely mad now. How could this small girl at only five years old drive me to complete insanity, and she wasn't scared of me at all! "Shut up."

        "Don't tell me what to do!"

        Then, in an involuntary spasm, I backhanded her face. I heard a thud as her weak body fell to the ground.

        "You deserved that." I said coldly.

        She didn't move at all, just slow pain filled breaths. Blood seeped from a cut on her hairline and forehead, going into her eyes. Disgusted, I went back to my horse and left the girl to die due to her attitude with me. Although, I felt a strange emotion his my stomach. The feeling knitted into tight knots.  _Guilt_. The horse suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, causing my body to fly in front of him and land on my back. The horse began freaking out and ran away to the dying girl.

        "Dammit." I said under my breath. "Get back here!"

        He jumped around Anastazia's unconscious body.

        "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

        He continued freaking out, leading me to believe that I had to save that despicable girl with the sassy attitude. Groaning and with no other choice, I trudged over to her and knelt to one knee. Her head was still bleeding, but I took notice of all the wounds on her body. They were gone.

        "What the-" I realized what they were. Fake wounds created with makeup and fake blood. Though, I did see that she had a few real deep gashes on her arms, hands, and legs. Gashes worthy of bandages and medical treatment. I looked at the horse. "I have to help her, don't I?" I asked him.

        Silence.

        "I take that a yes? But, if I want her as my apprentice, I have to take care of her." Sighing with hidden hatred, I pried her off of the ground, which left a pool of blood where she was. Anastazia's head moved a bit and rested on my chest. She may have been a pain, but she was going to be useful. Anyways, I got back on the horse with the girl in my arms. My face holding a very sickened look. Watching the blood run down her face and her heavy breaths. The only reason why I offered this proposition for her was because she...she was my...daughter. My biological daughter. She was supposed to be with me already, but no, her birth mother gave her up for adoption without my permission. That bitch. All she thought about was herself.

        When I got back to my home, I hopped off of my horse and carried Anastazia inside. As soon as I walked in, I was greeted by Koume and Kotake, or should I say, my mother. They were two Gerudo witches who raised me as their child. But, everyone else knew them as Twinrova. They were most notable on their brainwashing skills.

        "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Kotake shrieked, she was known as the Sorceress of Ice while Koume was the Sorceress of Flame.

        "I was going to say that, Kotake! You always-"

        "Shut up, why do you have a girl in your arms?"

        I looked at Ana and frowned. "Um..."

        "That's  _her_  isn't it?" Koume asked, implying that I had been missing my daughter for five years.

        "Yes, it is."

        "Are you sure? She doesn't look like you." Kotake added while observing Anastazia.

        "She's half Gerudo and half Hylian. The Hylian genetics are her light skin and blonde hair. Though she looks more like she's a Gerudo, noted by her round ears and red streaks. If we could see her eyes then-"

        "They are amber, mother." I said coldly while taking Ana into a large room upstairs that will later become hers once she wakes up.

        "Ahem, but where are you taking her?" Kotake asked.

        "To her room, duh. Gosh Kotake, you are so stupid sometimes." Koume retorted.

        "OH, YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

        "Ganondorf, you mustn't take that girl upstairs in that condition. She needs medical attention immediately." Kotake said while snatching Anastazia out of my arms. Her blood stained the gauntlets and gold-plated gloves that I wore.

        "MOTHER!" I shouted in anger.

        "Koume, follow me. 'Ve shall take care of this scrawny, bleeding, underweight girl instead." The two witches left, while I stood there having a shocked expression on my face.

        "What the-"

        "KOTAKE! HOW DARE YOU DROP THE POOR THING!" Koume's screams echoed throughout the castle. My only thought when she said that was ' _SHIT'_

        I raced over and found the two arguing while Ana's near lifeless body was lying on the ground.

        "You were the one who gave her to me!" Kotake exclaimed.

        "You were the one who said I was walking to slow."

        "Mother?"

        "That is our granddaughter for fucks sake and you dropped her!" Koume yelled.

        "Mother."

        "I'm sorry, but who was the one who decided it was best to scare me?"

        "WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP! HOW COULD YOU DROP HER!" I shouted loudly while scooping up my daughter and furiously walked towards the castles infirmary. "How damn inconsiderate."

        "Sorry, but it wasn't my fault, it was Koume's."

        I turned around to see the two. I made a disgusted face and continued my pace. I then felt Anastazia's body shift a bit, symbolizing that she wasn't dead just asleep. I sighed sadly.  _"Poor thing."_ I thought. I caused her to suffer. "If only you knew."

        Suddenly, she was lifted into the air and landed in the arms of Koume. "Why don't you allow me yo take her." She giggled. Ana was squirming uncontrollably. This was most likely due to her discomfort and pulsing pain going through her body.

        "Mother, I want you to run tests on her brain while she is in surgery. I want to know what kind of disorders she may have. Also, blood type and anything else you can get from her through surgery." I told Kotake while Koume walked into the infirmary section of the castle. "Just, don't kill her. Please."

"        Yes, sire." She then followed her sister into the room where Ana would stay. I then was about to go to the window and observe the land, but I was stopped when I heard Kotake yell.

        "Damn child! Stop crying!"

        "Kotake, why don't you-"

        Just then, a loud slap could be heard and I just grinned to myself. Kotake must have whacked Koume due to her stupidity.

        "Well that worked." Koume exclaimed. Furrowing my eyebrows I trudged to where they were. I saw Ana out cold while the two sisters looked at her and laughed devilishly. A bright red hand print was on Anastazia's cheek. I pushed past them and made sure my daughter wasn't harmed anywhere else.

"Why did you slap her!?" I asked outraged while turning around.

"She did it!" Koume pointed to Kotake quickly.

        "WHY!?"

        "She wouldn't shut up. If you had to take care of toddlers, then you would know our pain."

        I clenched my hands into fists. "That doesn't mean that you can just hit her! I think she's gone through enough abuse for one day."

        "Oh Ganondorf," Kotake began, "you shouldn't be talking. You caused the pain that she is going through, not us."

        Angered, I fled the room and made my way out to the courtyard. I sat on the stone steps and dragged my hands down my face. "Why! Why? WHY!?" I thought. Why did Nataliya give her up? This all can be led back to her and her choice to give up Anastazia for adoption. I was glad to have my own child back, even if she was broken and didn't know who I really was. But now, I had to train that girl to be my second-in-command or apprentice. I had a plan forming in my head of the future. Anastazia would help me accomplish my goal of conquering Hyrule and becoming King of this land. She would become like me. No matter how much pain and bloodloss she must go through. I laughed in a cruel dark tone while getting up and going back inside.

        "Time is the only factor." I thought with a sadistic like mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Anastazia P.O.V)  
(Setting: Ganondorf's Castle)

        My eyes flashed open after a sudden surge of pain that ran up my spine. Although, when I pulled myself up, I realized that I wasn't in an orphanage or one of the foster homes I had been in. I could tell by the fact that the room that I was in was huge. The walls may have been stone, but there was heat. The bed I woke up in was comfort at its finest. There were a few large windows that over-looked Hyrule Field as well. I managed to get up, even through the extreme bodily pain. I had found that my arms, legs, feet, and hands were wrapped in white and blood-stained bandages. I then felt a rush of cold and pulled the comforter off of the bed and covered my body with it as I walked to the window. I sighed and felt a weird surge of guilt run through my body. I was guilty for many things. Though, the worst thing I did was make Ganondorf believe that I went through many abuse driven homes with fake wounds and fake blood. Though, now I was playing off of his disadvantages and weaknesses. My lips curled themselves into a sadistic smirk as I already knew my plan of working with him.

        “Well, good afternoon, sunshine! Looks like you're awake finally.” a deep voice said. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the door. There was a man with red-orange hair leaning in the doorway with crossed arms and a sly grin. “I was actually thinking you were dead due to you being asleep for so long, And by long, I mean two days.”

        “G-Ganon? Why are you here? Why am I here? Where am I? Two days?” This was the time where I could start making him believe I was helpless and needed guidance.

        He chuckled.

        "You're chuckling. Why are you doing that? Did I do something worth being chuckled at?" I said becoming paranoid.

        Ganondorf walked over to me. “You are home now. There is no need to be freaking out, Anastazia.”

        “Wait, w-what?”

        "You live here now."

        "Cut this crap and tell me the truth, red hair man!"

        "You live here with me now. I am now your adoptive father."

        I looked him up and down. "YOU!? WANT A CHILD TO TAKE CARE OF? UNBELIEVABLE. You are the Great and Powerful Ganondorf. You don't want a little kid following you around like a puppy dog, which you would kill anyways. Am I right or am I right, also did you or did you not just gain something called kindness, because last time I checked, YOU HAD NO CLUE WHAT KINDNESS WAS!"

        His lips curled into a grin. “Ana, I want you to become my apprentice. You probably didn't realize how much you can really threaten someone, even for a girl your age.”

        “What are you talking about?”

        “When you left me in Castle Town and went for Hyrule Field, you told me, in indescribable detail, that you could murder me with minimal effort. I then thought that if you were to become my apprentice, then we could take over the world. Yet, you were quite weak, so after I unfortunatly backhanded you, I brought you back here and had my mother or mothers, take care of you. Though, during your surgery, I ordered them to do some tests on your brain to see what kind of disorders you had. Mental disorders meaning.

        I scowled at him and turned my back to stare out at the field. “What kind of mental disorders?”

        “Oh not many, just Bipolar, ADHD, ADD, megalomania, attachment disorder, depression, Antisocial personality disorder, and a slight case of anorexia.”

        I spun on my heels to face him. “Not many? I think that was what, eight? No wonder why my life has been hell. None of my caretakers would take me to a doctor or even think of having me tested for disorders.”

        “Ana, you aren't that different from me. You want people to suffer pain that they deserve. You want to cause death, you have a lust of bloodshed, and anger issues.”

        “So, you saved me because you and I are similar?”

        He set a hand on my shoulder and knelt to my level. “Anastazia Lillian, there are secrets that I can't tell you because you wouldn't understand. Although, one day you will know and everything will be clear as day.”

        I looked at the ground and tightened the blanket around me. “Why didn't you kill me? You've had multiple chances."

        "I don't know why I couldn't kill you. It was like the gods were preventing me to harm you, even though I really did want you to suffer."

        "Thanks, dad! Love you too!" I said with extreme sarcasm and crossing my arms.

        "You'll thank me for saving you one day. Maybe not tomorrow or the day after, but one day you will."

        I looked out the window and saw a happy family walking across the field. The husband held his wife's hand as their two children laughed. I knew I was never GOING TO GET THAT. Ever. I clenched my fists in anger.

        "I know your pain, Anastazia. For years I see families walking past here, smiling and laughing. How...SICKENING. So? What do I do, you may ask? One word, Ana. That word is  _death_.”

        I turned to the evil king. "Death? You deal with the pain by death? My god how many times have you died?"

        "You really have an attitude don't you?" he said.

        "And, that serves any reasonable point how?"

        "Reasonable or not, you shouldn't be old enough to have an attitude like that! I mean how did you acquire such attitude?"

        I took a deep breath. “You see, I was never able to form a secure attachment with either of my parents, even as a baby. I actually began debating if my parents were my parents. Though, that thought started to become reality when I was three. My parents said they would be back in 5 minutes. They were wrong. I sat in front of the door waiting for them to walk in. After realizing that they haven't been home for an hour, I walked out of my home to find my parents in a pool of their own blood. Beaten and savaged. Sickening. Since then, I had been put in foster homes.” I lied, but the murdered parents part was true. I continued on, and quickly noticed that Ganon's face didn't seem interested in what I had to say.

        When I finished my monologue, I looked at Ganondorf. Who was just staring at me with a blank expression and wide eyes. I waved my hand in front of his face. Nothing. Angered, I slapped his forehead.

        "Whoa what just happened?!" He said.

        "Oh, nothing. JUST EXPLAINING HOW MY LIFE IS HELL!"

        "You did?"

        I rolled my eyes and crawled back into the bed.

        "You do realize that I am grateful that you took me in right? Sure I may not show it, but that's because due to not having one person in my life that actually cares about my health, comfort, or will risk their life to save mine, I have lost all power to truly show my emotions."

        "So what you're saying is that you are glad someone saved your life, took you in, and you don't mind if it is the very person who murdered your parents?"

        "No I-wait, WHAT!?" I exclaimed in realization on what he had just revealed.

        "Oh god, I did not just say that." he said while holding his head and wandering around the room in a staggered path.

        "YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS!?" I yelled.

        "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Does it truly matter?"

        "Uh...yes it does. If you did, then you -"I stopped when I realized that I really wasn't being cared for by my ACTUAL parents too. Why would a couple leave a 3 year old in a house without someone to watch it? Its irresponsible. That's what it was! Ganondorf, a man of pure hatred most likely the offspring of hell and death itself, was the person who caused all of this.

        "You, were the one who caused this! You were the one who made my life hell! And now, you adopt me? W-what kind of sick and twisted person would do that?!" I yelled in disgust and anger.

        "Me, that's who. Now, I have to leave.”

        “Huh?”

        “So, you're going to leave me here. In this giant castle. Alone? For the goddesses knows how long?”

        “Yep, but don't worry, I will be back."

        I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. I honestly hated being left alone. Yes, I was abandoned and roamed around at only four years old, but I needed someone to rely on now. "Of course you'll be back. I know it. You can do anything you want and no one can stop you. I mean, do you not know who you are?"

        “Oh, Ana. Everyone knows who I am.”

        I lifted my head slightly, my neck still sore from whatever happened to me while I was in a semi-coma. “Then who are you?”

        “Ganondorf.” He said while looking at his shoes.

        "Ahem, what?" I got up and out of the bed once again and walked up to the man who would take care of me. I pointed my finger in his face and gave him a look of extreme seriousness. I couldn't wait to be taller so I could really tell him off.

        "King of Evil."

        "NO! You are the Great and Powerful Ganondorf!" I exclaimed while outstretching my arms, which had hurt a bit.

        “Anastazia, I already know that. So, why don't you go eat, so you can get rid of your possible anorexia.”

        I scoffed. “The food here isn't laced with poison, is it?”

        He set his hand on his heart, obviously offended. “Oh, that's harsh, Ana. You think that I would poison the food here?”

        “YES! And I say again, DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE!?”

        He didn't respond. All he did was leave in a hurry.

        “Okay? I win?” then I heard a crashing sound and a yelp. My eyes widened and I dashed out of the room and walked to the beginning of the steps. “Ganon!” I exclaimed as I rushed down the stone stairs to see him on the ground, groaning in pain.

        “Owww.” he managed to saw with his face on the ground.

        "You okay?!" I asked, seemingly concerned.

        "The Great and Powerful Ganondorf can do anything! But, run down stairs."

        "You are an idiot." I said while a smile began weaving its way onto my face.

        He lifted his head, to which had revealed a pool of blood coming from both his nose and a gash on his forehead. “Hey, Ana?”

        “Yeah?”

        “Don't run down the stairs, alright?” Ganon then got up and wiped the blood from his head. I snickered a bit from his reaction to all the blood on his face. He glared at me. “Shut up, Anastazia.”

        I smiled from him telling me to shut up. That had actually been the first time I smiled to an insult. “No concussion, right?” I asked.

        “Well, I don't think so. I landed face first. Now, I really have to go. You will be fine while I'm gone, right?”

        I crossed my arms and hung my shoulders, then remained silent. Darting my eyes left and right with a sense of discomfort and worry. I put a lock of red hair behind my ear, which symbolized nervousness.

        “I take that as a no? Well, too bad, my dear. I'm leaving and you can't do anything about it!” He said as he picked me up in his arms and nearly crushed me due to his hug.  
        "OW!" I exclaimed. He set me down and grinned. "Don't do that again!"

         He said nothing after that. My jaw dropped as he literally walked away from me and disappeared out the courtyard door.

        “W-was I j-just left AGAIN?!” I said to myself in disbelief. Shaking my head, I began to wander around the mansion-like place I could now officially call  _home_. The pain in my legs and arms was finally going away, but the back pain was still too much. I either had to lay down, or drown my pain in pain killers so I basically go into a medically induced coma. Anyways, I glanced back up the stairs and then the various rooms on the bottom floor. “Ughh! Too much work!” I complained as I stared at the top floor and the steps. I did decide on finding somewhere to lay down.

        Once I found a giant sofa in a room that was ginormous, I landed face first into the fabric. The texture was soft and the overall comfort level was perfect. I sat up and realized that my feet were no where near the ground due to my small size. I took off the crimson dyed bandages that were wrapped around my arms and legs, which revealed the healing bruises and cuts that I had received earlier yesterday. Just looking at them sent chills around my already shivering body. The color of the bruises were a sickening mix of greens and purples. Dried blood stuck to the fine hairs on both arms and legs.

        “Why is being me so painful!” I started to flick the crusty blood off. The bandages on my hands remained by choice. I peeked at my gauze-covered palm and saw that I had multiple cuts on it. Both, actually. I could feel tears begin to pool around the bottoms of my eyes. “How could he care for me?” I was saying as I examined my hand. Front and back. “I mean, I'm not special. Why me?” The pain in my back was searing now. “Well, time to drown my sorrows in painkillers!” I groaned while rolling my eyes. Though, I wasn't able to get up. Damn. I set my head on the arm rest and stared at the wall. I pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and covered my freezing body. I sighed and kept my eyes on the stone wall. “How ya doing wall? My day just started! And now, I'm on the couch, wincing in pain from my back. Alone. No one here but me and you, wall.”

        No answer.

        “Thanks for your input, Mr. Wall. You can just watch me sleep. Thanks, wall!” I yawned and my eyes began to slowly close.  
****Time after Time*****

        Now, a normal father would have kindly left his child to sleep during a nap or carry them to bed. But, Ganondorf wasn't a  _normal_  father, nor was he my father. Instead, I was awakened by being jabbed in the side repeatedly.

        “GET UP!” He yelled.

        “Leave me alone.”

        “No! Get up, Anastazia, or-”

        I lifted my head weakly and blinked slowly, which had symbolized my half-asleepness. “Or what? You'll continue poking my bruised side?”

        “No, I'll cut your hair.”

        My eyes widened and I got up immediately, which caused me to cry out in pain from the sudden movement. I gripped my hair and held onto it as if my life depended on it. “You will not touch my hair! If you do, then I will for sure slice your throat!”

        He gave me a slight smirk and shook his head. “You know, I wouldn't cut your hair.”

        “Then why did you say that you would!”

        “Got you up, didn't it?”

        I glared at him. “I hate you.”

        “Sticks and stones, sweetheart, sticks and stones.”

        I made a disgusted face and set a hand on my back. “Just get me some painkillers.”

        “For what?”

        I slapped his forehead. “MY BACK! ALONG WITH MY BRUSIED SIDE THAT YOU DECIDED TO POKE!”

        He stood up and looked down upon me. “No need to yell you know, Anastazia. Now, follow me.”

        I sat up and rubbed my eyes. “What time is it?”

        “Time for you to learn how to be my apprentice.”

        “Say what now?”

        He grabbed my wrist and began dragging me outside to the courtyard. “You will learn how to be feared, learn to control your anger, and release your anger on not me but the innocents.” he was saying as I was trying to pry his large hand off of my wrist.

        “What are you talking about?” I asked. Once we were out of the castle and in the courtyard, he literally threw me on to the ground. "What are you going to teach me?" I managed to get to my knees, but I held my shoulder from where I landed.

        Ganondorf towered above as he walked over to me. He smirked and crossed his arms. "How to properly battle someone and not die, ride horses and not fall off, threaten people until they give into anything, and lastly master magical properties."

        "How long will that take!"

        "Uh...you you have this and this then you divide by 16 and then times that by two and the total is, about 15 years."

        My jaw dropped. "Fif-fift-fifteen years?! That's a long time."

        "Duh! We will begin with horses. You will learn how to properly ride horses and then battle someone who also has a horse (foreshadowing!) and not die. Mainly, this is learning how to not die, Anastazia."

        “Great.” I said softly yet sarcastically.

        He helped me up and looked at me with cold eyes. “Listen to me, Ana. I know that you can become someone who is feared. That is by the fact that you can basically look someone in the eye and give them an emotionless description f their impending death. You can use your mental disorders to your advantage for this, Anastazia. Now, are you with me or not? If not then I can kill you right-”

        “Save your breath, Ganon. I want to become someone like you. Feared, known, and free. Free to do anything.”

        I saw the corners of his lips curl into a cruel and twisted smile at my words. It was as if he had already imagined this and me saying the words were his dream come true.

        “Excellent. Just think, Ana. Fifteen years from now, you'll be 20 and a murderer. Come along, we begin today.” He held out his hand and I took it. My eyes looked up at him, full of worry and anxiousness. He gave me a reassuring glance. “Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Well, not intentionally.”

        “You sure? I've made a promise like that with my previous caregivers, yeah, two weeks later I'm making the same promise with someone else.” I added while continuing on digging deeper and deeper into the lie.

        “Do you really think I would break a promise?” he asked with a sense of mocking in his voice.

        I thought about it. He always swears revenge on anyone and those people do receive the pain he basically promised. Maybe this guy really was telling the truth. “N-no?”

        “Then, why don't we begin in the morning instead. It's already night, and you look awful.”

        “Thanks, love you too.”

        “What? It's true. Sorry that the people in the infirmary did a REALLY bad job at trying to save you. I'm going to kill them later. Due to that, I want you to be in your bed resting and not moving at all. You understand?”

        “Really? You are telling me...WHAT TO DO?!” I exclaimed and letting go of his hand.

        “Yes. I am superior to you. So, you listen to me, okay?”

        I swallowed hard and my body began to tremble. It was the way he said those words. The lifelessness, the hidden cruelty, everything. Made me think on if I really wanted to be with this guy for 15 years.

        “Ana? What's wrong?” he asked.

        Noticing that he saw my shakiness, I quickly moved those thoughts away from my brain and focused on him. “Nothing.”

        “You sure?”

        I nodded and darted my eyes towards the ground. My legs were dying. I sat on the steps and rubbed my ankles due to the pain. “I can barely walk, okay? Now, will you just leave me so I can deal with my pain?”

        Suddenly, I felt drops of water hit my forehead. I looked at the sky and saw that clouds covered the sky. Clouds that were full of rain. I didn't care if I got drenched, I couldn't walk. I knew already that Ganondorf would try to help, but this time he couldn't help. I pushed my hair back and sighed. The large shadow of Ganon walked closer to me.

        “Ana, you can't stay out here. You'll freeze.”

        “I'm staying out here. No matter what you say.” I protested without looking at him.

        “Well, at least go under the roof. Please, I don't want to see a five year old girl frozen to the steps of the courtyard. How would I explain that to the presses?”

        I grinned a little at his joke. “I'll be fine. Just leave me with my pain.”

        He left without another word. Once he was gone, I managed to move myself to be under cover. I watched as the rain fell to the ground, running in streams down the steps. The frigid air brushed against my shoulders and surrounded me like a hug. I closed my eyes and felt the sharp and dull pains surge through my wounded body.

        “Soon,” I said to myself. “soon, I will be able to become someone fears. Someone people will tell their children about, and not in the good way. I just have to wait.” I carefully pulled my knees to my chest and fell to the ground on my side. The cement briefly hitting my head. I began shivering and asking myself why I didn't bring a blanket. Oh right, I didn't walk out here, I was dragged. Damn Ganon and his physical ways of moving people.

        “Ana?” Ganondorf's voice said. I turned my head up to see him, then back again.

        “What do you want?” I asked coldly while shifting the position of my shoulder.

        “You honestly can't stay out here, especially when you are practically sick.”

        “Don't try to help me, Ganon. I think that I can-” before I could finish my sentence, I was thrown over his shoulder. “HEY!”

        “You are going inside no matter what. Even if I have to drag you by your hair while kicking and screaming. Though, this is the only way that doesn't put you through more pain.”

        “PUT ME DOWN!” I exclaimed. “I hate being restrained!”

        He laughed while walking through the castle and up to my room, although he stalled a bit, purposely causing me more torture of being unable to move. “You are quite possibly my favorite person.”

        “WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!” I yelled as he set my broken and abuse-stricken body on my bed. I glared at him angrily and grimaced. “How dare you throw me over your shoulder and bring me up here!”

        “Because I didn't want to watch you die of pneumonia. So, someone might say,  _I saved your life_ , AGAIN!”

        “Can you leave me alone, now?”

        “As long as you promise that you will go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

        I rolled my eyes and pouted. “Whhhhyyyyy!!!?” I pushed my bottom lip out and hung my head.

        He chuckled and sat on the bed next to me. “Don't give me that face. Ever. I hate when people do that. Now, I need you to sleep.”

        I sighed and set my head on his arm, to which I glanced up at him and smiled.

        “What am I? A PILLOW!” He shouted in astonishment. I nestled against him and for the first time in my life, I felt safe.

        “Well, you are now, so shut up.”

        “D-did you just tell me to shut up?” he asked breathlessly.

        “Yes I did. Deal with it.”

        “Ganondorf is not a pillow.” he mumbled angrily.

        I smiled to myself. “Yes, you are.”

        “No, I'm not!”

        I sat up, crossed my arms and smirked. “Hm. You shouldn't test me, Mr. Evil King. You know what I can do if you threaten or at least TRY to murder me. Sliced neck, blood on hands, and those both equal to your horrendous and satisfying death.”

        “You are a devil in human form, Anastazia. Only five years old and giving the most powerful and darkest person in the world death threats and not even be phased or scared of what may come to you.”

        “Is that the only thing you see me as?” I asked, picking at my nails and not looking at him. “A devil in human form? Nothing more?”

        “Ana, just sleep. I'm serious.”

        I tilted my head and sighed. “That didn't answer my question.”

        He seemed to be getting angrier and angrier at the fact that I really didn't want to sleep. How hilarious. I just gave him a huge grin that had a sense of arrogance along with wispy threads of being vain.

        “Anastazia. Do you want to die?” He said calmly. “If you don't rest, THEN YOU WILL!”

        “Oh, and why would  _I_  of all people die?”

        “Cut the conceitedness. You are extremely weak right now. You may not show it physically, but defiantly on the inside. You'll give out any minute if you don't sleep.”

        “Wow, you are really good at this, aren't you!” I said in a playful like manner.

        “Seriously. Sleep. Now.”

        I laughed to myself. Suddenly, my chest became tight, as if someone had their hands clasped around my lungs and making me unable to breath. I lost all the feeling in my hands. My eye sight was beginning to get fuzzy as I was starting to freak out. I couldn't speak as well.

        “Ana? What's wrong?” He asked concerned. My head became extremely heavy and I fell back into the pillows. My eyes fixed on the ceiling as everything in my head was taking over. Though, that was the last thing I heard before I passed out. Every feeling in my body becoming numb.

**********

        “How dare you not take care of her, sire!” I heard a female voice yell near me. “She nearly died!”

        “B-but, she w-was b-better!” The nurse was talking to Ganondorf. I looked over and saw him standing right next to me.

        “You disgust me. How could you not take in consideration of her well-being and her stubbornness! She was meant to stay here for much longer. But, no. You just had to come in here and take her out of the Infirmary, then expect her to start training?! What kind of father are you?”

        “I-”

        “A fathers first and number one priority is his child. Start being a real one, or that girl is not going to make it to her 6th birthday.” another said.

        Ganon went silent and then the door slammed shut. I outstretched my hand and grabbed his.

        “What happened to me?” I asked weakly. He peered down at me and frowned.

        “You blacked out. It was-”

        “I need to get out of here. NOW!” I exclaimed. “I can't stand places like this.”

        “Ana, you just woke up from enduring endless hours of sleep and treatments, and now you want to start training?” He asked while sitting down next to me. Why was he so concerned about me? I'm a child!

        I let go of his hand and smacked his face. “YES! I don't enjoy being limited to only one room and staying in this bed with needles stuck in my arms.”

        “No.” He said plainly.

        “W-wait, d-did you say no? DID YOU JUST SAY NO, TO ME!”

        Ganondorf nodded proudly. “Yep. You aren't leaving.”

        “WHY!”

        “Because, I said so. And since I am superior to you, you listen to me. No matter what the situation is.” He told me, while leaning in close to my face. Most likely to get the point through my unusually thick head. “Do you understand me, Anastazia?”

        I sighed in a defeatist way. “Yes.”

        “You do know I'm kidding right?”

        I smacked his face again. “WHAT!?”

        He glared at me and held the spot where I had hit him. “Okay, stop that now. And yes, I'm kidding. I'm not going to let you stay here.”

        “Evil daddy say what?” I said crossing my arms.

        “I own this place, I can do what I want. They can't tell me what I can or can't do. So, carefully take those IV needles out of your arms and follow me.”

        I, stupidly,  _tore_  off the tubes that went with the needles right out of my arms. I cried out in pain. Ganondorf just raised his eyebrows at me and laughed to himself. “Idiot.”

        “Thanks, DAD!”

        “Why did you do that!? You were supposed to  _carefully_  take out the needles, not tear them out like wrapping paper!”

        I looked at the ceiling and breathed heavily, trying to numb the pain. Though it was useless. Too much pain. “Oh, god. Why did I do that!?”

        “Because, you want to get out of here?”

        “Shut up, Ganondorf. Just shut up.”

        “Oh Ana, didn't you just hear me? NO one tells me what to do.”

        I clenched my hand into a fist and got up. My vision a bit fuzzy but I was able to walk. “Okay, where do we begin?” I asked with an shaky smile. A smile full of hidden pain that I would rather not show at all.

        “You sure you want to begin your training now? You don't look up to it.”

        “I'm fine.” I told him while gripping the blanket on the bed. It was a way to deal with pain. I had learned it from various experiences in my life. Holding on to something tightly makes all the pain to the hand rather every where. “Don't worry about me.”

        “Okay, what ever you say.”

        “SIRE! WHY ARE YOU TAKING THE GIRL OUT OF THE ROOM!” The shrieking voice of the nurse said as soon as Ganon had opened the door. He closed it immediately. His face held a stricken expression as he leaned against the door in a troubled fashion.

        “Well, we aren't going out that way.” He said fearfully.

        “Lemme guess, nurse has you on a tight leash? Meaning she's watching you closely?” I said with a slight smirk.

        He nodded with wide eyes. “Yeah. Though, I have an idea.”

        I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. “Oh lord now what?”

        “Transportation.”

        “What?”

        We suddenly appeared in the courtyard, staring out at the field. The steps and stone pavilion were coated in a blanket of fresh white snow. The fountain was frozen solid. The sky was a grayish color with clouds that blended in. Each little speck of snow fell to the ground in an elegant fashion and bonded with the others. I didn't care for the chilly air, by now I was used to it. When I wandered around Hyrule alone, I often ran into snowstorms and blizzards. The inhabitants of the land would look at me when I walked into a place wearing nothing but shorts and a jacket. I would just smile and buy what I wanted. I crouched down and ran my fingers through the freshly fallen snow on the ground. Packed in a small hill and slush underneath. My fingertips becoming cold. Suddenly I was hit by something of the similar temperature on the side of my head. I looked at Ganon, who was casually had his hands behind his back along with rocking on his heels. “YOU!”

        “Me? I did nothing. How dare you blame me for something I clearly didn't do.”

        “I didn't accuse you of anything yet. So, why did you throw snow at my head?” I said getting up and walking closer to where he was. Then, I was hit once again with a snowball. “Okay. What was that for?”

        “First lesson, Anastazia.  _Expect the unexpected_. You were supposed to block that without even knowing it was coming.”

        “Really?” I asked while glaring at him.

        “Yes. You wanted to start your training today, and luckily it's snowing so I can do this.” He said while throwing a huge mound of snow on top of my head.

        “WHY!” I yelled.

        “Because I can, sweetheart. It's my job to do what I want. And maybe I felt like putting snow on your head, oh look! It happened.”

        “Y-you-you're d-des-despicable.” I stuttered through chattering teeth due to the sudden surge of frigid cold running through my body.

        “You cold?”

        “N-no.” I lied. I was freezing. I shouldn't have left my cloak in my room. Well, it was actually his, so I technically stole it. I crossed my arms trying to make myself feel warm. No use.

        “Well, if you aren't cold. Then try dodging or blocking anything I may possibly throw at you.”

        “I-is there a s-second c-choice?”

        “Ah, no.” Ganon then started to send lightning fast projectiles at me. Now, being only five and a weak, cold, and unstable body, I was awful. Getting whacked in the face by snowballs that I swear had rocks inside. I had fallen down the stone stones multiple times, most likely injuring every bone in my body that hadn't been hurt before. Some places where I landed, the snow became a very light pink from absorbing any blood that decided to be expelled from where I had been repeatedly hurt.

        This went on for hours. My entire body was numb. Hair soaked in an ice cold water. Clothes drenched. My fingers were turning an unnatural shade of blue and I could barely stand. I set my hand on my side and hunched over.

        “C-can't we be d-done now? Please?” I managed to say in between breaths. Ganondorf walked over to me. I just saw his shoes really.

        “Are really asking to stop this?”

        “YES! I c-can't go on l-like this. I-I'm cold!”

        “You never mentioned it before, Anastazia.”

        I fell to my knees and looked up at him. “I didn't want to disappoint you. Like I've done with my other caregivers. If I disappointed you, then you would throw me out like everyone else.”

        He chuckled. “You really think I would do that? Especially to a girl with your spunk?”

        “Yes. Everyone else did.” I said coldly.

        “Ana, look at me. I'm not everyone else. I'm basically your worst nightmare. So, I'm worse than the others.”

        “And that's supposed to make me feel any better?”

        “N-no, but I said it, so it sounds cool.”

        I managed to smile, but it hurt to move any part of my body. “Nice to know. I'm leaving now.” I started to walk away from the crazy man who thinks that throwing snowballs would be considered a training method.

        “And where do you think you are going?”

        I had my back turned to him. “Where do you think?”

        “Switzerland?”

        Angered, I spun to face him. “NO! I'm cold so I'm going inside! Do I have to draw a picture!?”

        “Ana. Calm down.”  
        “NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!” I yelled while using my arms for gestures. I then slammed my fist down in to a pile of snow. Though, instead of my hand going right through it, the snow created a huge wave and it had actually hit Ganon. I was breathing heavily, yet the breaths were full of panic and fear. “Oh god. What have I done!”

        I then saw that Ganondorf was walking up to me, sporting an infuriated face. I darted my eyes to him while sinking back awaiting a long lecture. “Ana,” He said coldly.

        “I-I didn't m-mean-”

        “Stop worrying. What you did shows that you can use your anger to your advantage. That is what we work on first for you.”

        “What about the-” just as I said that, I felt every inch of chilliness surge through my body and freeze anything inside. Well, not literally. I had actually fallen face first into a pile of snow. I heard Ganon laugh in his dark and somewhat cruel humor tone.

        “You kind of fell.” He said walking up to where I was.

        “No shit Sherlock, where did you figure that one out?” I responded in a muffled tone.

        “Okay, come on. Get up, Anastazia.”

        “I'm frozen to the ground.”

        “No you're not.” He replied while chuckling.

        “I can't move, stupid!”

        “You don't need to be mean about it, you know.”

        “Help me. NOW!”

        I was then being pried off of the ground. I felt pieces of my skin be teared away and stay on the icy stones. I set a near frostbitten hand to my face and whimpered. The cold against the open wound made a very unpleasant stinging feeling. Ganondorf set his cloak around my bright red shoulders that had no feeling in them. He picked me up in his arms and carried my pre-hypothermic body inside.

        “It's cold.” I managed to say.

        “Thank you, Captain Obvious. Though, soon you will be able to carry yourself inside when it's cold. And not have me do this.”

        “P-please, I-I'm only w-what 35 pounds? T-thanks to m-my a-anorexia?”

              He set me down on a couch in one of the many rooms in the castle then stared at me, made a face and walked away. I threw my hands up in the air in disbelief that he just did that.

        “HEY!” I exclaimed. “Why are you walking away!”

        “God! I was coming back, geez! You are so needy! If I were you, I would defiantly fix that if you want to keep your place here.”

        “Oh, is that the rule? Don't be needy?” I put my hands on my sides while shakily getting to my feet. Ganondorf stood about 50 feet away from me. Even with his seven foot six height I could still stare into his eyes and frighten him. He crossed his arms and smirked slightly.

        “Neediness is an ingredient of failure, Ana. I can already tell you aren't one who wants to fail, am I correct?”

        I nodded. “I'm not a failure. I think that everything I went through made me realize that I'm a strong person. Sure, I'm only five, but still.”

        “Hurry up and regain your warmth. Along with getting some real clothes. We aren't finished with training just yet.”

        “Huh?” Though, he ignored my response and leaned against the wall. His back facing me. This was it. My plan was finally in action. Although, the hard part was...I had to convince the most evil man in the world to really care for me. Then, once that happens. I make my move and kill him! I smirked in great malice whilest giggling on the inside. Eyes flooded with the hidden desires of bloodshed.


End file.
